Selfish Taste
by Reikun15baka
Summary: Igarasgi Tora is left with one month to find a wife. Fuji Kaori is in a similar situation. They decide to pair up and solve their problems using each other. However, people get in the way and things don t go as planned. Just once, let them have a selfish taste of love. Tora X Oc, in AU
1. Chapter 1

The silence was suffocating him.

Igarashi Tora sat in the chair, his arms crossed in what was an angry stance, his leg crossed as well. He stared at the old man sitting behind the wooden desk, piles and heaps of paper around them.

"What is that you want?" Tora asked harshly. Like many kids whose life had been neglected by their parents and replaced with money, he despised his father. The older Igarashi glared at him coldly.

"Tora, you do understand that I am expecting you to find a wife, in order to carry on our corporation?"

Tora shrugged. He didn't want to have wife, or be tied down to one. Women were so fussy and picky, and they were selfish and greedy for attention. They were always fighting, even against their own kind. He would hate it if he had to spend the rest of his life with one of them.

"Tora, you must get a wife soon," Mr Igarashi ordered. "That, or you can lose your inheritance to a stranger or I can take you to a miai."

"Absolutely unnecessary." Tora stood up. "I can find my own, soon enough." That was a lie. He's probably go on fooling around until he decided he was sick of it and ask one his friends to set him up on a date.

"How soon is soon?"

The blonde shrugged, turning back to the man he called "father". "I don't know - what do you want to be called soon?"

"I'll give you a month," Mr Igarashi said casually. "That'll be all the time you are allowed."

A month's not enough, even the most simplest of idiots knew that. What did he expect Tora to do, walk up to a stranger and propose? But then again, that would be what he was doing. And it didn't matter who, all women were the same.

"Agreed."

Fuji Kaori sighed, the cold phone pressed to the side of her face. She tapped her fingers against the table, staring outside the window of the cafe. A cup of warm coffee topped with whipped cream sat in front of her, but her mind was far from it.

It was rare for her mother to come in contact with her. This time, she reached out to a daughter she hasn't spoke to for some time.

The phone was beginning to ring and Kaori bolted up straight, as if she was about to meet her in person. But she doubt that her own mother would remember who she was – Kaori had become finer over time.

"Dear." A voice washed over her, filling the lady with pins and needles.

"Oka-sama." Kaori cleared her throat before proceeding. "What is it that you want from me? Is it important?"

"Your father is dying," Mrs Fuji said suddenly, and Kaori felt her fingers and face grow numb. "He's been diagnosed with lung cancer for some time, and kept it from you for... personal reasons."

"He wants to see me?" Kaori asked hesitantly. There was silence, before her mom spoke again.

"He wants to see you... Off. He wants to see you get married, and I beg you Kaori, tell me you have a boyfriend."

She was stunned. She didn't know what to say. Did her parents really expect her to be off and married within whatever time he had left?

"H-Hai." The words came out dryly, in her attempt to lie. She didn't have a boyfriend, because she never wanted to marry at a young age, have children at a young age, and neglect them like her parents to her.

"That's great! We'll have to set up a date to meet him. I have to go - your father is calling me."

"Wait!" Kaori cried. "How is-"

Beep.

She sighed. She pressed the end button and stuffed the phone into her purse, turning her attention to the luke warm coffee.

The door to the cafe opened with a jingle and a brunette man walked past her. Kaori looked up just as he sat down at the table next to hers. She stared at him, unable to take her eyes off him.

He noticed her staring, and smirked, getting up and walking over to her.

"Is there something... Interesting?" He asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down before her. Alarmed and surprised, Kaori was unable to speak.

"I'm Yuji Akio," He introduced, filling in the silence. "What's your name?"

"I'm Kaori - Fuji Kaori, pardon me," She said, returning to her senses. "Nice meeting you, Yuji-san." She took a sip of her drink, leaving a coffee moustache above her upper lip. Embarrassed, she began searching around for a napkin. Akio laughed, grabbing one and wiping it off her.

"No need to be so polite - Akio is just fine," He said. "Ah, I'll go grab a drink - that is what I came for." He stood up just as Kaori's phone began to ring.

"Excuse me," She said, grabbing it and answering the call.

After a moment (of Akio eerily watching), Kaori sighed and hung up. "I'm sorry," She said sincerely, "But a friend is calling me."

"It's okay," He said with a laugh. "I'm sure we'll meet again." He paused, and fished through his coat pocket. "Here's my number. Call me, maybe?"

She smiled and took it. "Arigatou! Bye!" She slipping it into the pocket of her coat and walked off.

"Though I'm fairly sure we'll meet again soon..."

Outside, Kaori took out the card, reading it once more.

"Yuji Akio... Reporter, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

He would hate to admit it himself, out loud in front of others, but his father was right.

Igarashi Tora needed a miai.

The ladies he had met with at night couldn't possibly imagine a marriage where the couple was kept together by only, adult things, and really wished to have a romantic life of their own. So here he was, sitting in his chair while trying to find a way to find a wife. A good one, of course, that his father would happily accept into the Igarashi family.

But who would marry a stranger? The task was impossible to achieve, but Tora took it on anyways, not knowing what was ahead. The master mind was stumped.

"Is there something bothering you?" Kanade stood in front of his desk, looking concerned. Tora sighed, leaning back into the tall chair.

"Where would you find a wife?" He asked. "Do you hire one?"

"I don't think you can find love that way. Maybe go on a date?"

"A month. When you need a bride in a month, there is no time for love." Tora's hands to flew to his eyes in frustration. Then he sat up, resorting to the last choice he had.

"Kanade, set up a miai for me."

In the same city, Kaori sat on her chair, legs crossed and eating away at a bag of potato chips. She, the one with no boyfriend, the one who hasn't been on a date in years, was expected to bring home a fiancé.

Her friend, Ayako, was trying to set up dates with proper guys so she could rest well knowing Kaori had a good husband. But to Ayako, a good husband was the dream husband, so things were going nowhere.

"Can't you call a relation and ask them to find a guy for me?" Kaori whined. "It's going to be impossible with you looking for them. I don't want you to set up a miai for anyone else ever again, you hear?"

"Hai, hai." Ayako said but was clearly ignoring her, or was just too addicted to match making. "Whatever." She pursued her lips together. "Do you like foreign men? Oh no wait, never mind. Not good."

Kaori sighed. Suddenly a thought popped into her head.

"Ayako-chan, your friends with that guy, Maki Kanade, right? Doesn't he know a lot of people?"

"Hai, but I don't see where you're going with this."

"Call him and ask him to set me up on a miai?"

Ayako slammed the laptop closed, startling the brunette. She slowly turned to face the girl sitting on the couch.

"You're insane, right?" She said, as if she couldn't believe that Kaori just proposed that idea. "I don't trust people from Miyabigaoka."

"He's a graduate from Miyabigaoka, and besides, I thought you wanted to ask him out once."

Ayako twitched, caught off guard. "Screw you, and I hope you rot in hell."

"Arigatou. Now, call me, kudasai?" Kaori tried to act cute, but it was quite hard when she looked a lot like the serious type.

"Fine, fine." Ayako picked up her phone, sending a text. A moment later she put down her phone. "We're done. Now, let's go out somewhere."

Kaori was dragged out of the living room and out the door.

Meanwhile, Kanade received a "bing" from his phone.

"Just in time," He said. "It's from Hitomi Ayako. She wants me to get a guy for a friend."

Tora sat up. "Really? What's it say?"

Kanade smiled before reading it out loud.

"Friend needs a miai - fast. Please send a guy."

He forget to add the word "desperate" before "guy".

Kaori was walking with Ayako, looking for something to wear to the coming miai, and Tora was walking around casually, trying to practice skills for the same meeting, while seducing every female he passed. Little did they know that they were in the same area – a shopping district.

Ayako dragged Kaori around, forcing her to trying on clothes but never buying any. They were technically window shopping, and Kaori could feel the glares of the store workers as they exited after trying on outfit after outfit.

They walked on around the area, as Kaori sipped the coffee. She was having her second cup of the day, and Ayako kept nagging her to stop drinking coffee or she'll grow tired more easily.

As they turned at the corner, they were greeted by a woman and a man handing out flyers and bowing to people outside of a flashy store.

"What's that?" Kaori asked, as the man handed her one. Ayako looked up at the sign. "It's a maid cafe." She giggled. "They're uniforms are cute, you know? Maybe I should wear one someday."

"You're weird." That was all Kaori could say.

Kaori crumbled up the flyer and tossed it on to the streets. She turned back to Ayako as someone tapped her on the shoulder. "It's not good to litter miss," Said the voice, charming and seductive. Kaori turned around, greeted with a smiling face.

"Do you not like our cafe? Is there something that bothers you? We will make changes to it to ensure you enjoy your stay." Tora gave her his closed eye smile, handing her back the flyer, now open.

"It's not that," Kaori stuttered, surprised and enchanted by his looks. "It's just that I don't like maid cafes, in general." Is he the manager? She thought. He looks like those handsome villains in amines! She didn't know how right she was.

"Is that so? Have you ever been in one before?"

"I haven't, and I don't want to, no thank you."

"Really? Maybe I should escort you myself?"

"No need - I said I didn't want to."

They exchange small sentences concerning whether or not Kaori should go inside the cafe and if Tora should escort her or not. Finally, Kaori firmly said that she would not, and said good bye, dragging Ayako away. Ayako had seen Kanade, utterly shocked and promising to send her apologies later.

"What a brat," Kaori muttered, Ayako following close. "So stubborn."

Tora beckoned Kanade to follow him into the cafe. "Interesting," He thought. "But annoying, really."


	3. Chapter 3

This was... She was that girl!

Earlier that morning

The heir to the Igarashi group stood in front of the mirror, making a few adjustments to the way Kanade had prepared his suit. It was the regular black and white suit, with a red tie. Too stiff, Tora decided. So he loosened it a bit. By loosen it, he meant unbutton the coat, unbutton the three first buttons of the dress shirt, and get rid of the cloth around his neck. Kanade saw this but chose not to say anything. Instead, he chose to focus on Tora's behaviour.

"Igarashi-san, Fuji Kaori comes from quite the influential family. If you married her, even just for a while, the Igarashi family's reputation will increase." Kanade watched as Tora played around with his hair, but in the end deciding it was fine with its usual way.

"And my father with like her?" Tora asked, hiding any doubt he had in his voice. His father was a hard man to please - Tora was conceived from a relationship that had no love, and was not made from love. He always reasoned that it was why he never could fall in love - until he met Misaki. Then the tables flipped.

But now Ayuzawa Misaki was engaged to none other but the Usui Takumi, training to be a doctor and grandson to the Duke of Rachester while Tora was just the heir to a large, rich, corporation. A big difference. In comparison to Takumi, Tora was a small flea and the Usui was a big dog.

"I'm sure he will adore her. Fuji-san is also very charming, and intelligent. Igarashi-san - both of you - will be pleased with her."

Just from hearing this, Tora could tell she would make the ideal wife. But the question was if he could stand properly next to her.

Who was he kidding? He was the Igarashi Tora that all women loved, he could do anything. Or so he thought.

"Let's go." Tora turned and walked out, down the grand stairs and outside to wear a Mercedes Benz waited for him. Getting in, he looked at Kanade, who looked rather worried, getting into the front seat. Tora had to urge to say something, something totally ridiculous.

"Maki, you're supposed to look for a wife too, aren't you?" Tora asked, as the car rolled out the large drive way and onto the streets. "You are supposed to inherit your parents' company."

"My primary intentions is to watch you successfully make it to the head of the company first, and serve you."

"You sound like a butler."

"Is that not what I am?"

Tora thought for a second before replying. "I shouldn't think so," He answered, surprising Kanade. "You're more of a follower. I don't think it'd be right for you to be a butler, but if you want to be a butler, than you have the qualifications to do so."

Kanade let out a small sigh and smiled a bit. This was really Igarahi Tora.

They were silent for what seemed like a long while, and Kanade spoke up, breaking the silence. "You have two weeks left – There's no need to rush it and meet her now. We can reschedule the meeting."

"No need. If I meet her later, and I don't like her, I won't have enough time to look for someone else." Tora sighed. "But I feel as if this person will have to be my wife, seeing as she's described as an all-so powerful person." He looked at Kanade, who kept his eyes on the road.

They stopped in front of a building, a apartment complex. Tora raised an eyebrow, rather confused. "Why are we here?" He asked. Kanade opened the door for him and the Igarashi stepped out.

"It seems that Fuji-san currently resides in an apartment, away from her parents and the upper life. She supports herself and lives with a friend."

She seemed to have freedom, Tora noticed. So why would she go ahead and look for a husband a suddenly? He shrugged it off and walked into the building, into the lobby with four people. Three ladies and a really old man, all sitting away and apart from each other, as if they had no relations. Kanade began to walk towards one of the women, and they spoke for a moment as Tora looked on.

He studied her for a moment. Was this Fuji Kaori? She had a dark violet hair that reached her waist, and a rather serious face. She turned to Tora, glaring even harder.

"Nice to meet you, Igarashi-san," She said cooly. "I've heard lots about you from Maki-kun." She paused, as if thinking. "I'm Hitomi Ayako, a friend of Kaori's. She would greet you herself, but..." She trailed off, then spoke again. "I'll see you to our apartment."

They walked into the elevator and Ayako pressed the button which carried them to the seventh floor. As they waited for the door to close, Tora decided to start a conversation. If Kaori and Ayako lived together, it would mean that they were close, and so Tora would have to win her over to marry Kaori. Earn Ayako's trust so she would easily let Tora have Kaori. Yes, that was it.

"Hitomi-san, if I may ask, why is it that Kaori is looking for a husband?" Tora asked, and Ayako looked up at him. She thought for a moment, and then turned away. "We all have our reasons," She began, staring into the metal door and at her blurred reflection. "Kaori has her own, as well, so I think it's best if she tells you herself." Tora nodded, deciding it to let it be.

The elevator stopped with a ding, and the door opened slowly. Ayako stepped out and Tora when out and Kanade followed them. They walked to 709, and Ayako opened the door.

"Kaori-chan," She called out, less serious than earlier, her voice like a student rather than the teacher. "Igarashi Tora is here."

A head popped out from the side, a girl - no, a woman - holding a cup of a hot drink topped with whipped cream. She had dark brown hair that almost looked black (Tora had a keen eye) and reached just bellow where her arms joined her torso. She had pale skin, was thin but fit, and had black eyes that stared straight. If it was possible, she looked like the seductive, female version of death itself. But she was wearing a flowy yellow dress…

Then she smiled, a nice calm one that could hush a baby.

"Nice to meet you," She said, disappearing for a moment and returning without the cup. "I'm Fuji Kaori, as you may have already realized. It's great to meet you, Igarashi-san." She looked at Kanade. "You must be Maki Kanade."

"I am," He replied. "But currently, your focus is Igarashi-san. Please, sit in the living room and began your miai. I'll help Ayako-san."

The two to-be partners walked to the couches and sat down next to each other.

And what came first was silence.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: A miai is when someone wants to get married, they set up a meeting with someone (Usually a complete stranger, but of course through safe connections) and decide whether or not this person is right or not. I guess it's a form of arranged marriage, but not?**

Tora slowly lowered himself in to the couch, exchanging a stare with the girl before him.

He recognized her. She was the one who had turned down his offer, of having him escort her into the cafe.

For some reason, he felt as if it was good to have her forget him. He could've left a good impression, or a bad one depending how she took it, but starting off with a clean slate would be much more preferred.

And as if to say that was impossible, Kaori said, "I remember you. You're the guy with the cafe, right? Why would someone like you, a bachelor no doubt, be spending time looking for a wife?" She was trying to start a conversation, without offending him.

"I might ask the same thing as you, Kaori," He replied, and he saw her frown at the lack of manners. In return, he said, "Please, call me Tora. Because when I leave, you'll be wearing a ring." He sounded confident, trying to win her over.

Kaori, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow at his attitude. Instantly, she thought, this guy's too proud of himself – he's got a big ego. But it didn't show on her face, as she smiled, trying not to snap. "Really?" She asked, almost mockingly but not. "Are you willing to be that dedicated to a girl you just met?"

Tora nodded, sitting back into the couch and trying to feel at ease. Something about her was off, he thought, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Then he realized it – she was trying him. So he continued. "I would – It would be an honour to marry you." He corrected his words, and she cocked her head to one side, giving him a look. "Think of it as love at first sight. I'm willing to give you it all."

He was going to win her over. He had too. Instantly, he knew her personality was going to please and satisfy his father. Fuji Kaori would make a proper wife, mother, and she could probably make a proper public appearance. To imagine, he had gotten all this just by exchanging a few words with her.

But if she going to marry into the family... Trust was a big factor. If they married, what would happen if she gave a rivalling company all their information? What a better to gain trust through love? The trickery of love was complicated, and the more you fell into its web the more you would be tangled and it would be impossible to leave. He had learned this was Misaki, and was – had been, to be correct - absolutely determined to win her love. But she was engaged.

Wait. He was talking to Kaori. Forget about Ayuzawa Misaki, she was irrelevant to this matter.

"Love at first sight? When did you fall in love with me?"

"When I heard your name." He was being so cheesy. It sounded like those dramas the girls he slept with used to watch. He looked at Kaori, focusing on her. Again, those things had nothing to do with the task at hand.

Kaori stared down at her hand. "I don't know," She muttered. To her, Tora was becoming harder and harder to read. Was he confident that he could win her over because he loved her, or was there something else?

So Tora decided to go on to the next step. He jumped her. And in reflex, she kicked him.

There was an awkward silence as Tora clutched at his stomach and Kaori stared wide eyed, her mouth clamped over her mouth. "I'm sorry!" She cried, helping back up on to the couch. "Are you alright?'

"How mean!" He cried. "Why would you do that?"

What she didn't know that it was impossible to harm Igarashi Tora (unless you were Usui Takumi). He was faking his pain because he knew it would take forever to get her to agree to his proposal. Because he was Igarashi Tora, he had another plan to get this over with and quickly jump to proper preparation, so she could meet his father.

"Do me a favour," Tora said, suddenly grabbing her and pinning her close to his torso. "In compensation, marry me." The brunette squirmed in his arms, trying to be released from his grasp. She wiggled and whined, and said, in an almost desperate tone, "You're kidding, right?" But he was strong, and wouldn't release her. And where were Ayako and Kanade? They were sipping tea in the kitchen, a tense silence between them (Seeing as Ayako disliked Tora and Kanade strongly approved of this marriage).

"The only reason you asked for a miai is if you desperately need a husband, am I right? Won't it be a benefit to have a handsome, rich, dashing husband like ore-sama to present to your parents?" He honestly had no idea whether or not this had to do with her parents, but it was a guess, and a risky one to take.

Then she ceased the movements, allowing herself to settle down in his arms. She suddenly turned to him, a look in her eyes. "How do you know?" She asked, her voice barely rising over a gasp.

He shrugged. "I have the same problem," He quickly assumed. "My dad wants me to get a wife. So how about we team up? When my father gives me the company, we can divorce or whatever happens then. How about it?"

Kaori bit on her tongue. So this guy was rich too… how would her parents react? "My father is dying," She suddenly said, and it felt like good thing to get it off her lungs. "He wants me to marry before he dies."

Tora shrugged. "So we'll get married. It seems we're on a mutual agreement." He stood up, stuffing his hands into his pockets. His fingers brushed against something in his pants, a wooden feeling, and pulled out the ring box. "Here," He said, tossing it on the couch. "The next time I see you, you better be wearing this."

He spun around, and when he reached the door, called out, "Let's go, Kanade." Kanade stood up, nodded as a thank you for the tea and to display his loyalty for Tora, and quickly followed. "Wait," Kaori said, standing up quickly and following them. "Won't you stay longer? To get to know me?"

He shrugged. "What is there to know? Besides, I'll quickly find out. You should be the one to worry." Kanade opened the door and they left, Kaori standing alone silently. Ayako walked out, arms crossed and shaking her head.

"You speak for less than half an hour and you decide you want to spend your life with this guy? Interesting." Ayako walked away, and Kaori made her way back to the couch, sitting down and collecting her thoughts. From the corner of her eye, her sights were latched onto the wooden-felt box. With a trembling hand, she picked it up.

Inside was a simple ring, or looked simple. A silver band and three ring diamonds imbedded into it. She plucked out of the box's hold and slipped it onto her ring finger. To her surprise, it fit perfectly.

For a moment, she thought that it could be fate. But then she knew she was getting her hopes up for nothing.

The first thing Tora decided to do when he got home was go talk about his wife to his father.

His description of her was "strong, beautiful, stubborn, and a fighter". It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either. Mr Igarashi questions whether or not Tora's fiancée was real or not. So Tora provided him with her name, stunning his father a bit.

"Fuji Kaori?" He muttered. "I swear, that was…" He trailed off. "That could be anybody." He looked up at Tora. "When will I meet her?"

Tora shrugged. "When I decide you can. Personally saying father, I don't think now is the right time. So I can win over her parents, I should have you meet the too. And judging by Kaori's description of them, they seem… straightforward." He paused. "Point being, it will have to take time."

The older sighed. He looked exhausted, from having so much work and Tora could see this. This was one of the many problems he would face when inheriting the company.

"Was she targeted?" Mr Igarahi asked, and the blonde sat up straight. "Pardon?" He asked, confused, and so the father repeated it. "Was she targeted or did you pick her randomly?"

Tora shrugged. "Kanade set it up for me. I never knew her before this."

Mr Igarashi nodded, then stood up. Walking towards the door, he said warningly, "Spend time with this girl. You may fall in love, and if you fall for her too late, then she will leave." His voice was laced with an unhidden pain as he said this, leaving Tora to wonder what it could be he was talking about.

Kaori sat up straight, the covers falling off her chest and into her lap. Beside her, on the nightstand, the digital clock read in bold red, "5:30", repeatedly flashing. If it was this early, who would be at the door?

"Ayako…" Kaori called crookedly, a hand reaching up to scratch her head where a large mass of dark brown hair had formed. "Ayako!"

"YOU. GET. IT." Was the harsh reply that she heard, and it sounded like a ghost was making its way down the hall, prepared to kill Kaori. She shrugged it off and threw the red fabric aside, swinging her legs over the edge of the mattress and slipping her feet into the warm slippers.

Giving the fact she looked like a hobo some toleration, she made her way down the hall and to the front door of the apartment. She peered through the peeking (?) hole and her jaw dropped when she saw who it was.

Igarashi Tora had made an appearance, wearing a black shirt and jeans (which went against her blonde hair, she noted). He was standing alone, looking impatient as he glanced down the hall both ways. He lifted a hand to knock again, but Kaori threw open the door before he could.

"What is it?" She half mumbled and whined. "I have work today so make it quick."

He eyed her, and his eyes latched onto the digits of her left hand, noting that she wasn't wearing her engagement ring. Kaori noticed and hide her left hand behind her back. She moved aside and with her right hand, gestured for him to enter her home. He nodded and walked past her, immediately landing him a spot on the couch. Stretched out, with his eyes, he told her to sit but she stood next to the now closed door, arms crossed.

Repeating the unanswered questions, she asked, "What do you want?" He shrugged, and with his fingers motioned for her to sit next to him. She rolled her eyes and made herself comfortable in the corner of the couch, far from his grasp. Tora knew she was purposely making the distance between the both of them and in a form of showing his "commitment" to her, moved closer to her body and wrapped and arm around her shoulders, head close in an act of their so-called romance.

"Would you like anything?" Kaori asked quietly. "Tea perhaps?" He didn't reply, and she gently nudged him. He shook his head and sighed. In truth, all night, he had stayed up thinking about his father's words and how much Misaki's personality was similar to Kaori's. It wasn't so alike, but it was close enough. Now that he was in her presence, he was able to feel much calmer.

"Hey." He was awakened by her voice as she lifted his head. "If you want to sleep, go home and do it." He shook his head once again, and she let out and exasperated sigh. She fidgeted for a moment, considering her options and then acting on it. She let Tora's head fall into her lap, lying back into the couch. "This way, we can both sleep peacefully."

Even the great Tora needed his sleep, he realized. Even if he was able to manipulate others, women specifically, he still needed rest. And this position felt so familiar to him – he wasn't able to remember from where, but he never acted like this with his partners before. The feeling was biting at him, causing a depressing ache that felt knew to him.

"You seem comfortable," He acknowledged, eyes closed and nuzzling himself into her body warmth. This earned him a bit of more fidgeting from Kaori.

"I used to do this with my brother," She explained. "When he was younger."

"Do you still talk to him?"

"I haven't talked to my family for a long time. And I haven't properly communicated with him for an even longer time." Tora could feel the pain woven into her words, as if forcing herself out a terrible secret like a child bitterly eating his greens.

"You said 'properly'," He pointed out. He opened his eyes and rolled onto his back, looking up at Kaori who was staring down at him. Slowly, she lifted a hand to play with his hair, and a soothing feeling washed over him, calming the aching in his heart a bit. For a slight moment, he could almost imagine Misaki's fingers running through his hair. Almost. Instead, he ended up staring at Kaori, who stared down, their eyes met. His were filled with a misty confusion while hers was filled with a dull light – tears, he quickly realized.

"Hey!" He sat up suddenly. "What's wrong? Did I say something?" Inside, he was smirking a bit. This was his chance to put up the caring prince act, instead of the polite one he used in front of the former Seika school president.

"No – it's not your fault," She insisted, rubbing them away before they could spill. "I'm alright."

Tora nodded, feeling a bit relieved. So the whole operation wasn't blown. Yet.

"Kaori-chan, make me some breakfast!" A sleepy Ayako walked in, yawning and stumble here and there. She rubbed her eyes and opened them, processing the scene in front of her. Stabbing an accusing finger in Tora's direction, she shouted, quite alert, "What is he doing here?"

But Kaori was checking the time, surprised to find that it had passed by so quickly. Already, it was seven five. She stood up on her feet, and waddled to the bathroom, the sound of the slippers the only sound echoing around the apartment.

**I'm gonna leave it there :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if you were confused in the last chapter, I'm new to this and I have no idea how to space paragraphs. -.-" So I'm going to use (Space) to indicate scene separation.**

**(Space)**

Kaori liked caring for people. She liked having people compliment her skills at cooking and caring, and always saying how she would make a good wife and mother. She was more of a hands-on person herself, despite being born with a silver spoon in her mouth. Thus, why she moved out of her family home and into an apartment with Ayako.

Each morning, she would breakfast for Ayako and herself. Today would be no exception, but she felt offended as her roommate decided to ignore the food under her nose and shout at Tora, who tried not to lose his patience with his fiancée's friend.

It's not that she liked it. Kaori couldn't help but admit that she was close to falling for his charms. She knew he knew what he was doing, with each smile and each word, trying to woo her. But this was Ayako... and when Hitomi Ayako was onto something, she couldn't be stopped.

Neatly dressed and hair pulled back into a clean pony tail, she fidgeted nervously as Ayako pointed accusing fingers at Tora, telling her that he was no good and Kanade didn't know what he was doing. Kaori was curious why Ayako thought Kaori was so bad, but she held her tongue.

Picking up the pair of chopsticks, she continued eating her breakfast. Around the table sat her, Ayako and Tora, each with a bowl of rice and toppings in front of them. It turned out Tora didn't have breakfast before he came to their home.

Meanwhile, Tora's mind was somewhere else, ignoring the violet-coloured haired girl's accusations. He wondered why he had the urge to come to Kaori's home, instead of staying home and eating well made breakfast from the house staff. But at this point, there was no turning back. He silently hope Kaori would intervene soon, so he could go home.

"Well," She suddenly said, as if reading his mind. She put down the chopsticks on the half full bowl and dabbed her mouth with the paper napkin. "I'll get ready for work." She stood up, and Ayako turned her attention to the brunette, completely forgetting Tora's presence. "What about the rest of your breakfast?" She asked, confused.

"I'll have it for lunch," Kaori replied causally, standing up and carefully holding the bowl with both hands. She walked over to the counter, picking up her feet instead of dragging it, and grabbed a clear container from one of the cabinets.

"Should I drive you?" Tora suddenly suggested, standing up. Kaori, surprised, asked him, "Don't you have work?" He shrugged. "It's just looking after my father's reputation and position. Besides that, I can spend more time with you after I drive you home."

Kaori was about to reply, insisting on driving herself, when Ayako cut her off. "There is no way you're allowed back here," She said. "I'll ask Maki-san to keep you away from her."

"You do realize," Tora began, "Kanade sees himself as my butler?" Ayako bit on her lower lip. She knew it was a hard task from the start, to stop him. Why has she brought him up, if it was going to end up like this? She should've avoided taking the risk of them not liking each other and the proposal never happening.

"What do you say, my darling Kaori?" He turned his attention to the girl standing by the counter. "I'll have to drag you to my car, myself." It sounded like a threat, spoken in such a cool voice so it didn't sound like a threat at all.

She shrugged. "Fine then," She replied. "But you will pick up after work, right?"

"Of course."

He helped her prepare her handbag and held her coat up for her, so she could slip her arms in. He held the door open and pressed the buttons on the elevator for her, smiling at her all the while. All this were the little tactics so Kaori would helpless fall for him before their wedding, so she wouldn't compromise the Igarashi Group. This was so she was loyal to him and him only, so their reputation looked good.

"Kaori," Tora began, cutting off the silence in the car as they drove down the road to the address Kaori gave him. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a business woman."

"And?"

"I'm just a business woman."

He nodded, finding there wasn't much to talk about. "And what do you sell?" He tsked under his breath as a driver suddenly cut in front of them. When she didn't reply, he took about two seconds to glance at her, then turned his attention back to the car in front of them, mentally cursing.

"Igarashi-san, tell me about your family."

Tora jerked a bit, his hands gripping the wheel a bit tighter. "I beg your pardon?" He said, trying to keep his cool. In the case she would repeat her question, he changed the topic. "You still haven't told me more about your job. Answer mines and I'll tell you more about me."

Kaori bit her lower lip, crossing her legs. She looked uncomfortable and pushed back a strand of hair behind her right hair. "I'm actually a fashion designer. I work for my oba-san."

"But you said you haven't talked to him for some while."

"I haven't." She turned away and out the window, leaning into the palm of her hand. She stared out the window, leaving the blonde next to her to wonder what else there was to her.

"We're here," Tora announced, and Kaori snapped to attention. "Thanks," She said with a sigh, grabbing her bag and lifting a hand to open the door. Suddenly, the car lock turned on her, and she turned to glare at him.

"What's the meaning of this?" She asked, rather annoyed. "You have to get to work and so do I." He merely smirked a bit. "Tell me more of this problem," He said. "If I'm to meet your parents, I should more of this issue." He looked at her, their eyes meeting. "If you end up late, I'll go in and meet 'oba-san' myself."

"Don't," Kaori gasped, grabbing his arm as if telling him to stay in the car. "He probably won't be there anyways. He's at home, recuperating."

"It doesn't hurt to tell your fiancé your problems," He insisted with a scoff. "You act as if I'm going to spread the secrets and ruin your family."

"And if that's my belief?"

"Then you can ruin me, too."

The black-eyed girl sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Fine," She spatted, sounding tired. "My brother's girl gave birth."

"So?"

"What do you mean 'so'? This is a serious matter."

Tora bit his lower lip. He wasn't going to say there was a possibility that any of the Japanese children they saw on the streets might be his child.

"They weren't married. They only knew each other for a year, too. And he wasn't he prepared. He was so young! She asked him to help her take the child but he turned away."

"She was upset, of course. She needed the support. But he wasn't the type to sit down and raise a family. Oba-san and okaa-san turned her away, too. But I sided with her. That caused the falling out with my family."

Tora was staring up at the ceiling, listening to her pathetically sad story. Amazing, that she wasn't crying. Finally, he managed to ask, "Is that why you left your family?"

"No… Rather, because I wanted to be on my own." She explained. There was a silence before Kaori continued. "I still see them when I have time. The girl and her son, Sei… He's adorable. His sixth birthday is next month. Maybe I'll take you to see him." She giggled at the thought of Tora trying to be kind around children.

Tora smiled suddenly, a genuine one. "Imagine him calling me uncle." He looked at her, a bright look in his eyes. It died out, and he was back to normal. "You should go now. You don't want to be late for work." He unlocked the car door, and Kaori shut it.

And this is how Fuji Kaori learned of her husband's love for children.

**(Space)**

It was already afternoon. Nearly evening, in fact.

Kaori sat her desk, eyes running over the clothing designs on front of her. The CEO, her father, was absent but no one dared questioned about him in her face. Topping the piles of papers was her phone, in the open for all to see.

Kaori was waiting for a call. A call from a certain someone telling her the dare and time were set, that a wedding was happening.

She also had a crazy idea that if she married, another person would follow her lead. But that was impossible.

"Kaori-senpai!" A kouhai ran up to her, bubbling and happy. "Someone is here to see you!"

Kaori stood, alerted. Was Tora here already? She made her way to the lobby, where all guests waited. But who waited for her was not a blonde, but another brunette.

"Yuji-san!" She smiled. "What brings you here? How did you find me?" She was unsure if she should be happy or rather scared.

"I have my sources," Akio replied happily. "After all, I am a reporter." He took her hand into his, smile growing larger. "As for my visit – I was wondering if we could go out for dinner. I would be pleased to get to know you more." Kaori understood that was code for "I'd like to date you".

"Gomennasai," She said softly. He looked confused, like a lost puppy, as she took her hand back. "My fiancé will be picking up me up soon. I don't want to alarm him."

Akio's smile fell. "Is that so?" He said. "Congrats."

"Yeah. Yesterday, actually." She lifted hand, showing off her diamond ring.

All Akio could do was force a smile. "Alright then. I'll be going."

"Kaori!" A loud voice echoed around the lobby.

Kaori looked over Akio's shoulder. "Let me get my stuff! Wait here, kudasai." She turned to Akio. "Once again, gomennasai."

Akio nodded. "I understand – now go enjoy your dinner date." Kaori nodded, and turned and rushed away.

"Well Yuji, it's amazing to find you here." Tora glared at the brunette boy. If looks could kill, the two boys would be at each other's throat. They both bad an evil aura, the clashing charming looks, tall heights and personality. A person who had no idea what was going on would safely assume they were two hosts that were rivals. But it was more complicated than that.

"Targeting such an innocent girl? For shame, Igarashi, falling to such tactics."

"Don't even try. Already, I've won."

Akio scoffed. "Then I'll just have to up my tactics." He smirked. "And an internet bought ring? How cheap."

Tora growled at him. "She's loyal, I'll give you that much. Don't even come near her." He grabbed the other by the collar. "This one – she's needed. I've already shaken off all the others."

"Really! What an improvement-"

"Akio-san, are you alright?"

Soon, Kaori was by his side, prying off her partner's fingers. Tora released him, still glaring, angered, while Akio smirked.

"I'm fine – most unfortunately, it was a mistake on my fault. Something I couldn't prevent." His smirk became a sad smile. "Good bye, Kaori-san. I'm most certain we'll meet again." He reached for her hand, to shake it and instinctively, Tora threw am arm over her shoulders, pulling her close to his body and stopping Akio in his tracks. They watched as Akio walked out, still in their intimate position.

"Um, Tora-san?"

"I told you, stop with the 'san'. If you want an honorific, use 'kun'."

"Tora-kun? Can you let go? Everyone's watching."

Tora released her, and as if he wouldn't let her go, grabbed her hands and lead her to the doors.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner had been so awkward.

There was a tense atmosphere, a silence that made Kaori feel sick, and she desperately wanted to go home. Thorough out the entire dinner, as they ate, Kaori didn't speak once. Tora looked so mad – so angry, and she was afraid she would push him over the edge. He looked like he had lost his cool composure, no longer the smug, egoist boy he had been.

When dinner was over, Tora drove Kaori home, and she decided to risk it.

"Why don't you like Akio-san?" She asked, looking at him. At the mention of his name, Tora's grip tightened on the steering wheel, knuckles turning white. "He's nice, at least to me," She said quickly, unsure of what she was doing. "I don't know why he would make enemies."

"Don't talk to him." The words echoed around the car, and Kaori stared at him, confused. "Why?" She pushed. "Why not? Why don't you like him? Tell me!"

"You ask too many questions," Tora said cooly, relaxing at the sight of Kaori being such a child and begging. "Calm down, and I'll tell you."

After a minute silence and patience, he answered her questions. "Him and I have a long past," He replied. "Not that long, but long enough. We're rivals." He paused, deciding not to tell her at the matter of what. She didn't seem to mind either. "Him and I will never get along. My guess would be that he plans on using you eventually, against me."

"I don't get it," Kaori interjected. "He's a reporter and you're a rich boy. What's the rivalry?"

"It's not about work. It's more personal."

Her eyes lit up. "Is it about a girl?" She asked energetically. "You both fell in love with a girl, and maybe none of you got her, and because you really loved her, you still hate each other to today?"

He looked at her oddly. "Where did you get that from?" He asked. She nudged him, her eyes looking for an answer. With a sigh, he decided to play along. "It's something like that."

"Was it in high school?"

"It was in a club."

Kaori nodded, sitting back. "Hmm… Did you fall for the bartender?"

"She was a patron." They.

Kaori stared out the window. She couldn't believe it – Tora fell in love before! It was expected of, however, a human. Maybe the whole rivalry situation got to him and turned him into the man he was now.

"We're here." The car pulled to a stop outside of the tall building that added to the city scene in the night.

They exchanged a glance before she opened the door. Stepping out, she said quietly, "Thank you. And goodnight." Before closing, she added quickly, "Not just for dinner and the ride." He watched as she turned and raced up the stairs, her hair bouncing as she stepped up each step.

When he assured she wouldn't come back, he let out a smirk, and drove. When he stopped at the red light at the end of the street, he let out a laugh. Did she honestly think he would tell her the truth? After all she's seen, she still hasn't realized his true personality yet?

With a bigger confidence than the start, he stepped on the pedal.

Lying in a nest of papers and files, all he could imagine was her addictive smile, and a kindness that went along with such a pure innocence that warmed every corner of his heart.

Then he remembered the way he had thrown his arm over her shoulder. Igarashi Tora, settle down for one girl? Hah! Impossible. There was something going on. And if Kaori knew — if Kaori knew, he would give her all he could. A true love, and if it was something with their parents, he would talk to them. He was serious.

Akio grabbed a nearby photo, staring at it. A file was filled with her photos from connections he had as a reporter.

Holding it tight to his chest, he smiled, closing his eyes as he felt reassured of the future. Fuji Kaori was his, there was no doubt about that.

Three people wake up in the morning. They get dressed and go to work. Each of them live different lives. One of them goes around with a notepad, jotting things around them down. One of them sits at a desk, listening to information that flows in. And the last one, the one that is the bridge between the two earlier, the one that will spark a revolution of a man's heart, admires the beauty and draws. Or rather, designs.

In the building of "Doki Doki" Fashion, Kaori stretched and let out a yawn, a bit exhausted. Around her, in the white walls, people raced around, papers flying here and there, and in front of her were what seemed to be an endless amount of designs, on tablets and papers. She had to go through and pick out the best to release a fashion line for the upcoming summer. That was a while away, but it was best to prepared early. They had to find models and a photographer, as well as a publishing company, but they would probably stick to the normal.

"Miss Fuji! Oh, I mean, um, Ms Fuji? Miss Igarashi?"

Kaori rolled her eyes at the name. It was bitter to her ears. After an assessment when she was in bed the earlier night, she had come to the conclusion it was highly possible what Tora had told her was a lie. She had a feeling there was a different rivalry between Akio and him, and she would call the reporter to find out. After all, she still had his number.

"Hai? What is it that you want?" She spun around in her chair to face the girl coming to her, with large, bulky pink glasses and big eyes, two blue contacts. "Some of the staff has been thinking, and I think you'll approve of this - it's just an opinion - but we should add a bridal line for the summer." The girl grinned shyly. "I mean, there has been a lot of talk of marriage and all… It's up to you of course!" She added quickly, stuttering.

You aren't serious, Kaori thought, taking the proposal from her. "Arigatou. I'll consider it." She put on her nicest smile – she could feel it eating away at her soul – and nodded at the kouhai, dismissing her. The girl bowed and ran off, stumbling and making a mess.

She put the proposals aside, not even bothering to read it over once. There was no way that was happening, but then again, it was the company first before her private life. What the girl said was true – perhaps it was the best idea?

She stood up, putting all the papers into their appropriate files and the proposal into a separate one. When they were organized, she put the proposal into her hand bag, deciding it was time for a break. The strap over her shoulder, she walked out, confidence radiating in each step she took.

"Congratulations, Kaori-san!" or "Ms Fuji, congratulations!" They were called out to her as she walked out, and as gritted her teeth together. It was completely out of character, but she felt the need to do so. Everyone in her office knew, so it wasn't long before her parents found out who her "boyfriend" was.

She entered the cafe, the bell ringing as she did. Suddenly, she felt exhausted. The act she had put up as vibrant woman was gone, as if it had taken a few years off to put on that face. Today she would treat herself to something special, her favourite drink for sure.

"The usual?" The cashier behind the counter asked. Almost everyone who worked at the coffee shop knew what she wanted. "No, I'd like strawberry bubble tea, kudasai." The cashier nodded and Kaori paid, stepping aside and waiting for her drink.

As she took the cup, she heard a voice call out for her, a familiar one. "Kaori-san? What a pleasant surprise!"

Turning around, she saw Akio, smiling brightly. He was dressed nicely, in a casual clothes but somehow stood out from the crowd. His looks rivalled with Tora's, and suddenly, Kaori felt conflicted. But why would she? There was nothing to decide on.

"Konnichiwa, Akio-san."

He laughed. "Call me Akio. I'm fine with it. If you want an honorific, call me 'kun'," He said, quoting what Tora had told her the other night. She remembered the conversation in the car, and nodded to herself. "Akio-sa – Akio-kun, do you have time to spare? I'd like to talk to you about a certain matter."

He frowned. "Did something happen between you and Igarahi-san? Did I do something to your relationship?"

She looked confused, as she said, "Lie. Why would you think of something like that?" He shook his head, saying "never mind," and pulled out a chair for her. She smiled sweetly, one that captured his heart the first time they had met.

When they were seated and settled, she cleared her throat, siting straight and looking serious. "If I'm not intruding with anything," She said, "Why do you and Tora-kun dislike each other so much? Why is there so much rivalry between the both of you?"

Akio stared, unable to speak. And then, his heart erupted. This was his chance to break her heart through Tora, and fix her again. She would want him instead, and see the truth.

"Fuji Kaori, are you sure you want this?" He asked seriously, and she nodded, her expression unnerved.

He looked around, but didn't look properly, and then spoke. "Tora and I use to–"

"I'll tell my fiancée myself, arigatou." A firm hand was placed on Kaori's shoulder, and she jumped in her seat, startled. Tora smiled at them, a closed eye smiled that stared at her soul. "Come Kaori. I'll treat you to a proper lunch, not just some drink."

As she was pulled her feet by the blond, the brunette sitting across of her grabbed her other arm. "I was just about to tell Kaori our history. Why don't you join me? We can share our stories."

"No need. Kaori let's–"

"I want to hear. Don't I have an opinion?"

"You don't," He said coldly, roughly pulling her out of Akio's grasp. The other boy frowned at the feeling of letting her go. Kaori, feeling quite uncomfortable, began to squirm, as Tora dragged her out of the shop. She tossed Akio a glance before they left, a pleading one, and he stared by her, helpless.

It was then he decided he had to take her soon – she deserved better.

In the car, Kaori glared outside at the streets, unable to look at the man sitting next to her. "Take me back to work," She said bitterly. "I don't need to have lunch."

"You should," Tora said, eyes concentrated on the road. "It's not healthy to go on without eating lunch." When she didn't reply, he added, "It's my treat – won't you take it?" Women are easy, he thought in reassurance.

She narrowed her eyes. "Fine," She muttered, and he nodded, feeling his self-esteem come back.

**A/N: sorry if I've been gone for too long. I've been busy -.-" next up: Kaori's personality change!**


End file.
